crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-10-03
This is what happened on Monday, October 3, 2016, in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Calliope wakes up in an understandably bad mood, and then is accosted in the showers by Alvina, who had instigated an incident the previous day. Milena (one of the RA's) breaks it up.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5: Part 1 Morgana is happy enough to be singing in the showers, giving several of the girls pause.As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted: Part 1 Bianca, Morgana and Laura are in Morgana’s and Bianca’s room discussing the revelations about changelings. They discuss how Calliope’s secret got out, and then look at how secure their own back stories are. They suggest Laura ask Kurenai to check if there are any holes in her story, and fix them and possibly plant traps.As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted: Part 1 Vic is still having problems with Calliope and leaves. At breakfast, Morgana asks Calliope about how the rest of the girls are treating her now that her secret is out. Erica replies: some bad, some good. Then Bianca suggests adding some wards to their room.As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted: Part 1 At a meeting of the Amazons, they introduce Nefertiti to the club and discuss briefly what to do about Calliope. Stahlfaust says ... do nothing. Val suggests concentrating on Jack-in-the-Box. Macha wants to be really vicious. Laura decides to mix things up by suggesting that Morgana join Unladen swallows. Morgana pleads a case of terminal stage fright. also at breakfast, Kirsten talks with Adrienne about her hatred for Erica. In first period Powers Theory Dr. Bergamot discusses Exemplars and the connection to Gross Structural Distrophy (GSD). He settles a couple of hecklers by pointing out that sexchanges are not GSD - they're well within the envelope of what can be expected with a normal BIT. Kenshin leads the newest Japanese student, Koichi Taniguchi to his next class, English Learners. At theory of magic class, Bianca and Morgana discuss the wards on Erica’s and Calliope’s room. Morgana comes up with an idea of how to let them know if the wards have been broken.v In third period BMA, Glyph is paired against Bacon. She manages to get off a couple of good spells, but injures herself more than Bacon, who has a TK shield. Then, on the way to lunch, Beatdown and Slime try to offer to be her henchmen. She turns them down politely.Ink in her Veins: Part 1 In the lunch line, Hermione insults them and Morgana finds a rejoinder that leaves her sputtering. Then Cerulea decides to mix it up by asking if Morgana has blown up any more bunnies lately. Calliope's brother, Claudio Persico arrives. They head to Doyle so Claudio can look in on his younger brother, Francesco Persico. Calliope demurs - the time for forgiveness has not yet arrived. Calliope and Claudio visit Berlin and see some of the sights. In sixth period Magic Lab, Bianca sets up a ward glyph with a mystic trip-wire. After magic lab class, Morgana goes to see Ms. Grimes to evaluate what has gone wrong with her magical abilities. After evaluation, Grimes decides to send her to Eldritch. In 7th period German language lab, Erica tries to keep Hiram Saumer from discovering that she's his old high school friend, Eric. Later that afternoon, the Spy Kids decide to up their investigation of Glyph. Around 6 pm, Morgana visits Laura in her lab to have the new earplugs fitted. At the end of the day, Calliope returns with snacks. She and Erica talk with Erica's cousin Penny. St. Louis and New York Kayda Franks (Pejuta) throws a fit just before doing a major ritual on Lainie Cody. Debra Matson (Cornflower) manages to calm Lanie down and discovers that Lanie thinks she’s pregnant.The Sorrows of Red October Kayda heads for the Hero monument in Times Square of Solange throwing the drive containing the cure for the Night Death plague just before the explosion overtook her. The spell has dropped and Tansy has her old face back. She talks it out with Deb, and they decide that Kayda has had long enough to settle down. However, she’s not in her room, so Deb uses a charm to teleport them to New York, where she actually is. - - > New York Jennifer Kelly sees two startlingly beautiful women heading toward the hero memorial and bending down to comfort a woman who is crying. She has an odd impression that she should know them. A group of demonstrators bursts onto the park, intending to deface the Hero memorial. Kayda beats them back with some spells, and then the three of them teleport out before the police can get there. - - > St. Louis Kayda nurses a sore jaw as they look at the news from New York. Then Solange gets a message: the Wicked (Villain) MID has been used. After a somewhat heated discussion, they decide to play is slow and cool, and do a proper investigation of who has that MID and what they’re about. - - > New York Jennifer Kelly arrives back home. She got caught in the mess around the Hero memorial, and for the first time had to use the Wicked (Villain) MID. See also *October Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline